


殤凜｜天際線

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Summary: 殤凜兩人都是留學生，在寄宿家庭發生的故事
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 殤凜兩人都是留學生，在寄宿家庭發生的故事

行李箱在凹凸不平的石磚地面上拖行著，反饋的震度久了便使得手有些發麻。  
他依照手機郵件上所寫的地址走到目的地，抬眼看了眼房子外觀是三層的平房，簡單的設計感和俐落的線條，在房屋側端的落地窗卻又凸顯房屋主人對於現代建築設計的美感。  
他按下門鈴在外頭等了一會兒，出來的卻是一名個子嬌小、論起外貌也看起來比他年輕或是年紀相仿的女孩，和她後方飄出濃烈的食物香氣出來迎接。

「歡迎！你是凜同學對吧？」  
她露出大大的笑容說著並將凜雪鴉領進了屋內，在禮貌的噓寒問暖後興奮的滔滔不絕自己跟丈夫正在製作歡迎他的晚餐。  
先將那個過於龐大的行李箱放在了門口後他一路跟著女主人，隨著距離廚房越近他也聞到了越發濃郁的香氣……還帶著一股焦味。

女主人似乎也發覺到了，她小跑步的丟下凜雪鴉先進去廚房，而在他緩慢進去後，先是看到了那位被女主人碎念卻還搔首傻笑的年輕男主人；和一名跟這對夫妻格格不入，外貌年齡來說也不可能是小孩的黑髮男人在同一個場所；當他注意到他時對方卻早就發現似的盯瞧打量自己，手裡還握著帶有焦痕的平底鍋。

女主人碎念到一半才想起了身後還有一名新來的客人要照顧，清脆溫柔的聲音連忙和他介紹道：「啊，這是我丈夫，然後這是殤同學，他比你早一個禮拜就過來了。你們的房間就在隔壁，希望相處愉快！」

語畢她露出天使般的笑容，回首繼續碎念差點把廚房燒掉的丈夫。

而他們的確是相處的不錯，當天就滾上了床。


	2. Chapter 2

上床只是個動詞，案發地點正確來說是在浴室。

熱水散出的氣體蒸得他鼻腔有些順不過來，緊貼在壁磚上的雙臂有些生理上無法抗拒的顫抖，身後的人在一手協助他站穩般的穿過膝窩，卻也同時按著限制住他的行動，高抬的大腿使得後頭一覽無遺。  
而身後那名才剛認識不到半天的男人，空下來的手掌上還有著方才沒沖掉的沐浴乳，正在會陰處來回的撫探，不時處碰到的囊袋都使人性慾上漲。

但這些動作都有些太瞻前顧後了，明明撩起大腿的動作就跟這個人的本性一樣急躁。  
凜雪鴉內心暗忖，而後稍微回首轉面向了殤不患，那情慾繾綣的嗓音在對方耳裡渲染的有些過度。  
「殤……同學，需要建議了嗎？」語尾帶了些挑釁，但濛上一層霧氣的赤瞳和那泛上酡紅的頰色卻完全的出賣自身。

「你少說點說話就渾身不對勁就是了。」  
被打斷節奏的殤不患不悅的抱怨，但卻還是順了凜雪鴉的意，拇指嘗試的在穴口附近按壓，確認放鬆後便按了一節指節進去。當他聽見凜雪鴉倒抽了氣的同時原想抽開，但沒想到他順氣後又說著還可以繼續。

明明身體都繃緊成這樣了。  
殤不患對於這位在某些點上堅持的新室友可說是完全不能理解，不過也暫時的放下他的腿，改去安撫前方有些垂軟的性器好讓對方可以放鬆點，同時的繼續往裡頭擴張。

才相識沒多久殤不患就認知到眼前這個人非常難搞。

不過比起對方那難以揣測的性格，前方可老實多了，在殤不患沒什麼技巧只是一昧的前後擺弄下，雖然手上粗繭弄得凜雪鴉頻頻抱怨著自己粗魯，但還是在他手上吐出透明的液體，前列腺液沾的殤不患虎口上都是，裡頭也確實放鬆了不少。

他趁著又塞進一根手指，這樣來回下花了不少時間；等到三根手指藉著充分的潤滑能在裡頭自由進出時殤不患那兒也早就硬的不像話，他放開那個在過程中洩過一次的性器改扶著自身抵上濕潤的穴口，抽開手指而一縮一合的軟肉立刻含著前端，像在吸允般的讓殤不患忍不住又用雙手拇指扳開兩側臀瓣看著仔細些欣賞眼前的豔景，在凜雪鴉對於這樣的舉動惱火之前將性器一口氣全數進了去。

幸好樓下夫妻似乎吃完飯早早就睡下了，不然被聽到凜雪鴉那口中發出的叫聲不知該作何解釋。  
殤不患是第一次跟男人做愛，他覺得緊熱的軟壁都貼附在性器上頭，絞的有些吃不消，而凜雪鴉也可見並不是他所想像那般隨意，他按住了明顯克制不住而發顫的髖處，在淋浴間內充斥著對方逐漸急促的發喘聲，他也有些被慾望沖昏頭，鬼使神差的僅僅是覺得適應後便自己開始抽動了起來。

不如方才突襲般的作風加上凜雪鴉有意壓住的聲音低鳴，在殤不患伸向胸前柔捏住時咬唇昂首著，肉壁在時而擦過的位置上本能的去咬住了硬挺的性器，那抽出時緊咬不放而被帶出的媚肉還發著紅，和對方白皙的膚色成明顯的對比，淫靡的景象使得不常開葷的殤不患像是被吸引般的忍不住更用力的挺入。

就這樣又連續抽插了數下，在最後殤不患抓緊那被壓出指印的腰間射入時凜雪鴉鎖緊了眉，緊閉的雙目藏去了圍在眼眶的水氣，腦內有些發暈。  
殤不患粗喘著在裡頭發洩著還沒結束的慾望，多到溢出的精水從交媾處旁沿著腿根流下，就這樣順著蓮蓬頭的水流而結束了這料想不到的入住第一天。

—

「你說你是藥學系的？」

殤不患的房間鄰近浴室，雖然凜雪鴉的就在隔壁，但對方在清潔完後嚷著行李還沒整理好，結果就是一副理所當然的隨他一起進了房。

並不是非常在意隱私的殤不患從衣櫃拿出一件乾淨的上衣套上，假裝不以為意的想要跟這名一臉明顯情慾為退的新室友攀談。  
方才在晚餐時才知道原來這對小夫妻跟眼前的室友來自同一國，而那個地方正好對他來說就是自己國家天際線的另一端。

雖說為時已晚，不過殤不患還是稍微的對於凜雪鴉，除卻生理上的有些感到好奇。

「在未來的律師跟前我可不敢說謊。」凜雪鴉大字形的，佔據了他整張床，非常主動的伸手拿起旁邊的遙控器開了空調，又伸了個懶腰回道。  
接著他翻過身從在浴室裡就堆成一團的衣物口袋間翻出了隨身攜帶的煙斗跟煙草袋，「殤律師介意嗎？」

殤不患比個一個請的手勢。

凜雪鴉得到答允後便從袋中熟練的兩指抓出一些煙草塞進煙斗內並點燃，不大的室內很快便充滿著那股殤不患說不上來，卻也不討厭的氣味。  
「這個年代居然還有人在用煙斗。」  
「自己調配煙草很好玩呢。」他說著又吐出一口煙，那股郁郁的氣味確實和一般香菸別具一格。

他認為從凜雪鴉口裡不會有個什麼正常的閒聊。  
於是殤不患穿起睡褲，正準備叫那個人讓出點位子時他卻突然開口了。

「想不到呢。」凜雪鴉望著天花板吐出一口煙，或許是錯覺不過他依然覺得對方的眼角卻似乎還有一點紅。  
「你在說什麼？」一時間無法抓住對方在說什麼，殤不患一頭霧水但還是往本來就是他的領地移動。  
「嗯……你外表看起來就是個正經八百？」凜雪鴉語氣裡似乎充滿著不解，但他其實根本就沒有那些想法，單純就只是無聊說說。  
然而即使是這般無趣的對話，殤不患卻還是回應了，「那也要問是誰先開始的吧。」  
「話別這麼說，我可沒料到會變成這樣啊。」還毫無技巧可言。凜雪鴉心裡想著但臉上還是一副無辜樣貌。

兩人距離只剩不到一尺，而殤不患看了看床上還抽著煙的人，跨上床鋪時床墊因為重量而凹了一塊。  
殤不患拿下了他手上還燃著煙的物品放到旁邊的矮櫃上，「滿好聞的。」他道出只能算得上是陳述的稱讚。

接著凜雪鴉拉起了他剛穿上的上衣甩到一旁。


	3. Chapter 3

什麼叫做軟土深掘？  
大概就是明明前一刻所自認的不在乎，下一秒看到人時心裡總會塌陷一塊。

殤不患坐在書桌前打著電腦時心不在焉的，明明情緒很平靜，但卻又有一股不得安寧的東西一直在擾亂他的思緒。

凜雪鴉自從搬進來後就單方面的拖著殤不患。

一開始還安分的在學校，空堂時間找了個無人的地方解決性慾；到後來就連只要是雙方都休息或是假日，不是悶在房裡做一整天就是出去外面找到機會就來一發。  
他自認平時對於這些生理肉慾並沒有這麼多的念頭，但不知為何的就是經常被凜雪鴉牽著走。

他還記得那天天氣好時，凜雪鴉半迫拉著他丟下寫到一半的報告一起到了海邊，兩杯性愛海灘然後在海灘上性愛。  
沾上一身沙泥黏膩的感覺如今居然從記憶裡湧上，彷彿還可以在身上找到那個沾著海水的鹹味。  
明明平時除了肉體，精神上是覺得麻煩且渴望甩他的，但直到真的不見時卻又在意起來。

他沒發現自己敲打鍵盤的速度緩了下來，心裡繼續想著最近確實是很少看到凜雪鴉，也不常聯絡。

這不奇怪，畢竟是凜雪鴉自己先招惹上的，辦完事他也不認為這樣有什麼不妥，就這般放任下去了，毫無聯繫的日子一久他就當作是對方或許是玩膩了。

但畢竟住在同一個屋簷下，完全除了在家會打個招呼外都不聯絡也說不過去吧，更何況他明明有幾次瞧見了凜雪鴉懶洋洋的窩在沙發滑手機，但他那現代科技的結晶卻再也沒有跳出過任何訊息通知。

越想越覺得心煩意躁，不過這也不代表當他深夜聽到隔壁門鎖轉動的聲音時能不在意。

殤不患動作停下來，屏氣凝神的聽著隔壁的動靜。

一步、兩步……然後是重物倒在床墊上時發出的悶聲。

八成是喝醉。  
殤不患心理想著，然後神情淡定的繼續活動手指，幾秒後身體不聽使喚的離開座位往隔壁的方向走去。

一開門便可以看到凜雪鴉正面朝下的攤在床上，但還是能在殤不患前腳剛踏進房間內時就清醒的問著，「不敲門就進人房間難道是西幽的習俗嗎？」

「你門根本沒關。」殤不患沒好氣的說著進去順便幫他帶上門，還沒靠近凜雪鴉半尺就聞到了他身上充斥著市售煙味和酒氣使他不禁皺了眉。

但他還是走近了凜雪鴉，對方雖醉但意識清楚的很，隔著被單被悶住的聲音問著，「殤律師過來是想偵訊還是開庭了嗎？」他說完自顧的笑了幾聲。

而先不問職業層面的問題，殤不患觀察著對方，那身衣著很明顯是剛從狂歡裡回來的，八成是新朋友吧，但他還是忍不住去在意了對方衣著上沒遮掩到的地方，所幸沒有什麼痕跡。  
然而他隨即就被這種念頭給自己嚇著。

怕是心裡所想被對方知道般的，殤不患輕咳一聲，隔了一些距離坐在床沿，而床的旁邊正好是衣櫃，而旁邊還有一面連身鏡正好可以看到整個人。  
「就過來看看你怎麼樣。」  
凜雪鴉頭朝著他的方向轉來。  
「不患這是在擔心我嗎？」  
語畢他還看到對方似笑非笑，彷彿得意的勾起唇角，馬上回道：「我只怕你給那對夫妻添麻煩！」

他合理的去解釋了現在寄人籬下生活作息自然是要以主人為重，雖說那對夫妻脾氣很好但也不該這般如此云云……直到凜雪鴉手臂撐起上身，一身醉態搖搖晃晃的拉近他們的距離。

那連鼻息也是那股酒精味。這樣想著的殤不患鬼使神差的撫了他泛著酡紅面頰，先是單指再來才是掌心，張開手就能拖住的臉，面對此時看似柔軟的凜雪鴉，說自己沒有圖謀不軌是假的。  
更別說此時凜雪鴉還裝作無辜卻若有似無的勾引。

等回神過來他已經將對方雙膝壓到肩頭，性器在頂入更深時囊袋也重重的拍在紅腫的臀肉上，惹得凜雪鴉有些失控的叫出聲但隨即就悶在掌心裡，殤不患將他的腿拉的更開，就這樣由上至下的俯瞰著凜雪鴉。

那雙還在酒醉而迷離的赤瞳半睜半閉著，眼尾似乎還帶上了紅，身下被他操幹的模樣也一覽無遺收盡眼裡，捱不住先射過一次的性器垂在小腹上斷斷續續的吐著稀精，他的腹上也沾到了些精水，黏膩的感覺和不久前的回憶相似又相悖；他拿開凜雪鴉摀住的手用唇吻堵住接下來的聲音，洩精在裡頭時凜雪鴉雙腿發顫用力的環住了他的腰部。

內壁被澆淋上了熱液像是滿足般地夾得很緊，惹得殤不患在裡頭又有些被刺激到，尚未滿足的性器很快的又硬挺。  
他從膝窩繞過抱住了凜雪鴉整個人抬起，突如其來的失重感讓凜雪鴉直覺反應的抓住了他的肩膀，兩人身體的距離一下子又縮減，更讓殤不患感覺到平時微涼的身體在酒精的催化下帶著一股舒服的溫熱。  
他顧不得凜雪鴉埋在頸窩間不停的搖頭，直接下壓髖部一頓狠操，同時他感到肩膀被十指掐進膚肉裡，連帶著凜雪鴉充滿無處發洩才咬上頸部，這樣報復的小動作使他有些啼笑皆非。

就算是之前凜雪鴉也很少讓他弄成這副樣子，殤不患或許是自己也鬼迷心竅，又漲大幾分的性器頂進了軟肉裡頭每下都讓凜雪鴉不得不逐漸屈服，身體直至僅靠殤不患在支撐重量時他也早沒了稍早前的銳氣，雙臂癱軟的掛在殤不患背上，而耳裡則隱約聽見撐不住時才肯發出的啜聲。

最後他們做了很多次，也射了很多在裡頭。  
殤不患從地上撿起褲子套上時聽見精液和空氣從穴口一起流出的聲音才後知後覺，害臊的乾咳幾聲。

「你是都不自己解決的嗎……」凜雪鴉躺在床上，有氣無力的似在抱怨道。

殤不患莫不作聲，就當作是了。

穿好褲子以防再度滋事後他開始做起事後的清潔，熟悉的拿起對方放在房間可用的物品，替凜雪鴉抹去身上的汗水體液，又跑去浴室熱了毛巾擦拭被自身獸性搞得紅腫難堪的後穴，準備好早上還要替人洗床單的打算在凌亂的上頭暫時鋪了浴巾後才上去，或許是真的許久未見，殤不患沒忍住便伸出單手把凜雪鴉往自身摟了摟。

「說起來做這些事情比較會給小夫妻添麻煩吧？」  
「……算我的份就是了……」

凜雪鴉也不太排斥殤不患這樣的舉動，但比起此時歡愛過後只想好好睡一覺的殤不患，倦意還沒上來他百無聊賴的抓起一戳黑髮纏在手指上繞了會。  
「話說不患不太會用社交軟體對吧？」凜雪鴉突然問著，使用過度的不只有裡面，過多的情慾摧殘下嗓音也有些沙啞無力，進而讓殤不患產生一種空靈感。

聽到凜雪鴉這麼一問，當下殤不患就也是按實回答了的確是不太常用。

直到隔天殤不患回房間時想起後才打開手機，把許久沒用的社交軟體叫出來，才發現裡頭滿滿都是凜雪鴉的標記和分享的訊息，這些全部都塞滿了殤不患的通知內。

殤不患自認不算什麼軟土，就算此時才意識到說不定連昨夜都是凜雪鴉的算計，當他發覺時卻早已陷入。  
通俗一點的講法簡直就是地層下陷。


	4. Chapter 4

殤不患的腦思路大概從晚餐丹翡說出那句話時就停擺了。

「這樣說來凜同學下週就結束課程了對吧？真可惜，不過幸好我們都同鄉，未來回去時還能夠順道去拜訪凜同學。」

這個比自己晚過來的人居然提早一年就要回去了？  
殤不患突然不能理解的，和坐在對面的凜雪鴉對上眼時對方也只是一如往常看不出任何情緒的微笑讓他更是費解。

直到晚餐結束夫妻二人臨時趕著要出門去拜訪朋友，門一關上殤不患就拉住想要收拾碗盤的凜雪鴉質問。  
「你要回去？」殤不患沒注意到聲音因為沒有旁人而近乎是低吼的，而凜雪鴉神情溫溫的，語氣也不鹹不淡回道：「我本來就只是過來交換一年的。」說完後甩開他拉住的手想要繼續方才沒完成的工作，嘴裡還一副感嘆的唸唸有詞，一副事不關己。  
「沒想到時間過的真快啊，我不在之後那對小夫妻就麻煩殤律師您……」  
但這次殤不患直接把人困在餐桌邊，怒火顯而易見，「把人蒙在鼓裡很好玩嗎？」  
「那反問殤大律師有什麼義務知道嗎？」難得的，凜雪鴉板起了臉，似乎對於殤不患這樣的舉動很有意見，而問出來的話更是尖銳的刺了殤不患一下。

殤不患神情就這樣卡頓在那裡，而凜雪鴉看到後也只是將頭撇了過去，「反正你也根本就沒搞懂就問這種問題。」他一邊說著一邊從容的撥開那困住他的雙臂。

碗也不收了，凜雪鴉頭也不回的往樓梯的方向走去，「如果只是需要解決生理需求，我相信殤律師很快就能找到，只是別隨便就把……」  
接著凜雪鴉未脫口的話語全被追上來的殤不患給堵住，凜雪鴉想要掙扎但卻被殤不患用力的按住後腦，直到雙方口裡逐漸散開一抹血味殤不患才稍稍放手。  
兩人分開時凜雪鴉那本是淡粉色的唇邊也染著血絲。  
就是這唇老是吐不出什麼正經的東西。殤不患瞧著心想，卻也令他想起，也是這雙唇每次都被他咬的紅腫。

「這樣做又是什麼意思？」上頭的顏色紅豔熾熱，但凜雪鴉語氣似乎比稍早更加的沒有溫度，這還是殤不患跟他認識相處來第一次見到。

但殤不患還沒有時間回話，隨即凜雪鴉一個抹去唇上血跡的動作卻讓他瞬間明白。

他這是在調情。

他也不知道自己在做什麼，這時才發覺說不定自己跟凜雪鴉從來就不只是身體合得來而已。

總之，他是負責配合一路吵到床上去了。

要壓制住不斷扭動掙扎的身體去愛撫真是一件難事。  
殤不患在內心想著，手掌下探愛撫時卻發現對方性器早已興奮的聳起；到了床上後顯然凜雪鴉還沒有玩膩的堅持要繼續下去，殤不患也只好對這種半強迫式的性愛以行動表示合作。  
凜雪鴉在先是因被碰到性器而低低的發出蚊吶般的短促，而後掙扎也這樣緩下來變成像是在欲拒還迎。  
雖說突然玩起這樣的遊戲也不是第一次。  
殤不患對於這種情趣他也算不上是喜歡，但他依舊會迎合的強力扯下對方身上的衣物，讓壞掉的鈕釦隨機彈落掉在地上，故意在他脖間用力吸吮留下平時不常留下的痕跡，再者是粗魯的拉下對方長褲，直接就繞到後方的入口按壓上頭的折痕。  
聽聞凜雪鴉像是滿足的喘息口裡卻怯生生的喊著不要，他也禁不住撩撥的再往裡頭按入指節。

「唔……啊、放手……」  
明明平時這樣做對方一聲不吭，此時卻連淚光都泛出，活像真的被侵犯那般矯情的可憐兮兮，手臂也似若無骨般軟棉的捶上殤不患的上胸，但散發出的矯情卻讓殤不患更加無法鬆手。

對於這種惺惺作態的軟弱感到一股煩躁，殤不患便更絕的，抽出自己腰間上的皮帶就將凜雪鴉的手腕在前方綁起來，但還是擔心他真的會受傷而從旁邊抽屜拿出之前用到剩沒多少的潤滑。  
懶得管凜雪鴉繼續裝腔作勢，他一邊聽著對方越喊語氣裡還帶著焦急泣音的不要住手，一邊拉開原本還在亂踢的大腿讓私處在他眼前展露無遺，潤滑從上頭倒下滑過會陰，冰涼的觸感讓凜雪鴉縮緊了身體暫時安靜了一下子，又被隨後手指進入內壁裡的擴張而叫出了聲。  
或許是因為夫妻難得不在，整棟只有這兩人的室內搞得殤不患像真的在犯罪般，尤其他面對的凜雪鴉又是真的一副受欺凌的樣子。

但這分明也是凜雪鴉先起頭的。  
想起一開始為何而吵到床上的理由殤不患故意在裡頭加重了力道欺壓，一邊問著：「你根本一開始就打算這樣糊弄過去對吧？」  
看著凜雪鴉因壁肉被按壓到點位而反射想要避開這些刺激而拱起了腰，他按住了髖部不想讓人逃又問一次，但得到的回應卻只是凜雪鴉繼續的裝傻，緊鎖眉心的無辜搖首，紅潤爬上了雙頰好似方才在餐桌席前的那些爭執都只是殤不患自己憑空想像，氣得殤不患也顧不了這麼多，還沒等對方適應就又加了兩指進去。

「很想被強暴是不是？」他故意壓低嗓子在凜雪鴉的驚呼間湊近對方的耳邊說著，身下的手指在肉穴裡頭攪弄翻著故意弄出水聲，沒輕沒重的出來時上頭還牽細長的銀絲，「還這麼濕。」  
他故意將這些黏稠舉到了凜雪鴉面前調侃。  
「不要這樣。」凜雪鴉這麼說著還別過頭，一臉的青澀嬌羞，但深知此人平時作為的殤不患知道這個人根本還樂在其中，於是他把人翻了面，還沾著淫液的手就這樣在臀側肉上拍了響順帶留了幾個通紅的指印，又在上頭揉捏幾下，雙手的拇指扳開股間看著全然發情的後穴興奮的收縮著；光是性器的前端抵上就會忍不住的去吸吮，像是迫不及待被人狠狠插入一樣。

明明這全然是由對方主動邀請的，然而殤不患卻在此時突然低聲，呢喃說著：「真搞不懂你到底知不知道……」  
「唔……嗯……不知道？」凜雪鴉顯然也被他那一時的發言而抽離，嗓音裡還帶著點無知的迷濛，但問題卻又是那一貫的模稜兩可。  
但殤不患並沒有回話，他還在欣賞著這樣光景，突然眼角餘光被凜雪鴉床邊衣櫃經常使用的全身鏡給吸引住，於是他念頭一轉他把人轉向面對連身鏡。  
一開始還沒搞懂意思的凜雪鴉在看到鏡中的自己時也明白了，他這次的不要似乎帶上了真情。

而殤不患也知道他似乎有些抗拒這樣的行為，不過他今天可沒打算順他的意思，他無視凜雪鴉的掙扎又是重重的朝臀處挨了掌拍得上頭作響，白皙的膚肉隨即就浮現紅腫，趁著對方還在吃痛時扶著充血難受的性器塞進濕潤的穴口。

因為擴張的相當隨意，性器的尺寸顯然還是讓對方需要一些時間才能適應，鏡中的凜雪鴉上半身俯趴貼近著床面，昂首像是要叫出聲般的卻咬緊了下唇，雙目故意緊閉不去看前方，眉心也因要忍耐住的關係而蹙緊。  
鏡外卻是蝴蝶骨高聳著將凌亂的雪髮撐起，白皙的背部被手指輕輕劃過時全身麻癢的輕顫，殤不患把這些都收盡了眼裡，看著這般難得慌亂的凜雪鴉變有些得寸進尺的還沒讓對方完全適應就擺動起來，一手抓起對方的髮絲在後頭牽著，雖放輕了力道但些微拉扯頭皮的動作還是讓凜雪鴉停止了掙扎，只能前仰著頭首隨著殤不患的動作。

殤不患清楚的看著凜雪鴉所有表情，包含了他在折磨敏感處上頭時對方終於忍不住而輕聲哀求時的神情，脖頸上的喉節不停的滾動著，卻還是來不及嚥下的唾液自嘴角流出。

難得這般狼狽又淫靡的，讓殤不患心生那原本只是一絲的邪念也逐漸漲大，發狠般的撞著把股間都弄得紅腫，讓吞吐性器的穴口也泥濘不堪的想多去看看這副模樣。

他聽著凜雪鴉嗓音逐漸帶著抽泣，明明是叫他慢些也因為混雜了破碎的低吟和叫聲而反倒像是在為這些情事添味，他慢了身下的動作，拉著髮絲的手放開但卻將手指伸進那純唇口裡翻攪，又是夾住了柔軟濕熱的舌身，一時速度慢歸慢下來了，但卻小幅度的磨著讓他理智接近崩潰的點上，偏偏凜雪鴉又不能言，殤不患聽著對方嗚咽彷彿想要抗議，但裡頭肉壁卻一吋吋將性器咬的死緊，最後就連在裡頭擺動都有些難度。

殤不患低沉悶吭了聲，然後看著鏡中半閉的紅眸，裡頭泛著水氣像是隨時要掉落似的，但視線再往下帶原本淡粉色的唇被那些粗暴的攪弄變得紅豔，手指也沾滿了嚥不下的津液而上了層水光。

就在此時，他看到凜雪鴉似乎自己也伸了舌，主動的捲起了指尖，情色的舔著，看著他在裡頭的東西腫脹難受。

「不要？那還吃的這麼爽。」他放掉玩弄舌身的手指，兩手抓上了腰窩便扶著便是狠力的肏弄，原本的討饒哀求一瞬間都只剩下最原始的情慾呻吟，軟疺的上身幾乎趴陷在床上，然而下身還被殤不患抬高，看著對方的性器在不斷的刺激下而洩在了床單上染濕一塊，原本就在裡頭的莖身也被不斷高潮抽搐的軟肉夾的出精。  
在粗喘間殤不患才扶著已經酸軟無力的腰枝慢慢往下帶，但性器還是留在裡頭的，於是凜雪鴉只覺得裡頭被那些東西弄得下腹灼熱，就連還沒射完而在裡頭緩慢的抽動他似乎都能算得出來，但他並沒有那些閒情逸致，嘴裡大口順著呼吸而喘出的氣體在空氣中凝結，他將被勒出紅痕的手腕併攏的將頭埋在裡面，就是不願意看到鏡中那個被過份玩弄後的自己。

沒過多久殤不患就從裡頭抽出來，替他鬆綁後連帶的翻過身躺到了枕上。  
殤不患看著凜雪鴉還在高潮餘韻而酡紅的臉頰，上頭還有一些生理的淚痕，冷靜下來後才發覺自己把事情搞大了，基於良心不安或是於心不忍，他撿起被踢下床的被子把人摟進的蓋上，但兩個人並沒有要就此入睡的打算。  
凜雪鴉的神情有些放空但卻還伸出手，去玩著殤不患的側頸搞得他有些發癢，還沒來得及叫對方停手凜雪鴉就放下，稍微挪動了一下酸軟的身體讓自己好受些。

兩人就這般毫無對話，最後還是凜雪鴉先開了口。  
「這樣說起來。雖然就在另一端，但我從來沒去過西幽呢。」寂靜的房間內他的聲音格外清楚，情慾退去後就像是被月光渲染的清冷。  
殤不患當下也搞不清楚對方說著這些話的含意是什麼，只像是隨口說說般的，道：「是嘛，那這樣過來不就好了。」

然而語畢懷中的凜雪鴉卻突然僵直了身體讓殤不患覺得有些奇怪，但隨著凜雪鴉的沉默不語，在懷中的溫度又很宜人。  
於是在清醒跟睡夢的意識遊走間，殤不患才突然想著，會不會凜雪鴉只是不知道該如何向他開口要離開。就算心底明知這些只是他的臆測，但他仍然又拽緊了手臂。


	5. Chapter 5

凜雪鴉要走的那一天全家都動員了，由殤不患駕車，凜雪鴉坐在副駕，而殘捲雲跟丹翡夫妻二人在後座，一路上他們就跟往常時那般的聊著天，丹翡特別不捨相處一年如同家人般的凜雪鴉要回國，也承諾了會跟丈夫過去找他。  
等到了機場後，凜雪鴉將有著一年回憶的行李一件件的放到拖車上，跟夫妻揮手道別時卻沒有看到殤不患。

八成是不習慣這種分別吧。他想著，一邊推著拖車要進入機場。

「等、等一下！」  
背後的聲音是如此熟悉，凜雪鴉鮮少直接在臉上出現疑惑的神情，在看到人後既是驚喜卻又不是這麼的意外，彷彿這樣的景象只是從假想中變為現實，但眼前的殤不患是真的。  
只見殤不患拖著他自己那毫無品味、簡直像是使用很久還不汰換的行李箱，小跑步的朝自己的方向奔來。  
但就算殤不患不叫他等，凜雪鴉看到了人之後也會停留下腳步。一直到殤不患跑到他的面前才開口：「你怎麼……」  
「反正現在放假。」殤不患沒直視那對好奇的紅眼，有些尷尬的搔頭說著，「想說先去看看東離長什麼樣子，也可以順便渡個假休息，你回去後應該還不會忙吧？忙得話我也……」

「這次就換我來當當伴遊吧。」  
凜雪鴉不等殤不患說完就接話，一邊把殤不患的行李箱舉起丟到了自己的拖車裡頭，藏不住眼裡竊喜。

—

「殤同學那樣說的時候真是嚇我一跳呢。」回程只剩兩人的小型車內，丹翡如此說著，一旁殘捲雲附和，「我也是挺意外的，想不到殤同學會請我們幫這個忙。」  
說完還呵呵的笑著，連帶著妻子也忍俊不禁。  
「年輕真好呢。」  
「喂喂，我們也沒多老吧！」

—

因為是很臨時的買票，故當然會被分配到不同的位子。  
不過此時兩人卻都不在座位上。

長途旅程跨過了半個地球，想當然的也歷經了黑夜，於是幾乎大家都休息時，兩人就趁著人不注意躲進了洗手間內。

一關上門，凜雪鴉含著殤不患的下唇輕吮著嚐著味道，下巴碰觸時被那鬍渣扎的發癢，隨後對方也像是被挑起慾望的，沿著白皙的頸部筋脈留下細碎的吻，空間本就已經不太大的洗手間內此時被灼人的喘息燻染的兩人身上都罩著一層薄汗。

兩人互相熟悉解開了身上衣褲，凜雪鴉圍成一圈的掌心同時套弄著兩人的性器，殤不患也將手掌探向了對方臀肉柔捏著。  
暴露在外的穴口也因接觸到微涼的空氣而縮合，隨即就吃下了手指，雖沒經過多少潤滑，但卻像是熟悉對方的形狀般地而一口口吞下，快感也越發強烈的促使他在前方套弄的速度加快，搞得殤不患也性慾高漲。

他將便器的蓋子蓋上之後就扶著凜雪鴉一起坐在上頭，高高的拖起臀部卻不急著進入，硬挺粗大的性器磨蹭著對方股間，讓透明的前列腺液沾著一片滑膩，才讓腫脹的莖身緩緩進入。

之前凜雪鴉曾經聽人說過，海拔越高地方對於男人來說影響較深，因為空氣稀薄的緣故血管的擴張會使得那處更持久。  
先不問這事的真實度，凜雪鴉自認確實有些缺氧般的暈眩，但他心情異常的愉悅，於是他便更是纏人的雙臂繞住了對方肩頸，雙腿也在殤不患的背上交疊，整個人像是在撒嬌起來的貓般黏人，令殤不患原本拖著他臀處的手不由自主的空出一隻在背上游移順著這人的毛，也順利的得來他在耳邊，像是呼嚕微小卻甜膩的呻吟。

頭部處於在下方的姿勢讓殤不患得以輕舔著對方流至鎖骨處的汗液，順而往下含住乳珠，在口中以舌玩弄吸吮著使它逐漸充血腫脹，時不時的輕咬住時身上那人便會按耐不住的縮緊身子，若是平時的凜雪鴉甚至會在此時表達抱怨的看著他。

但今天或許是被服侍的心滿意足，他也只是發出輕吟且腳跟在背後催促般搔著；這樣的凜雪鴉就讓人會有一股乖巧可人的錯覺產生，這種感覺殤不患說不上是喜歡，而是一種新鮮感，一種對於凜雪鴉才會有的嚐鮮。

這樣撒嬌的凜雪鴉甚至纏的有些過緊，使得他不得不將雙臂繞過膝窩才能將對方抬起而動，就算是這樣他也沒有任何抱怨，只是緊咬著下唇以防聲音流洩，夾在兩人中間跟著搖晃而染濕腹部的性器更是隱瞞不了生理上的快感而吐露出些微的精水。

殤不患甚至感受到肩上有些濕潤，但種種因素太多了，他現在只顧讓對方爽便是。

才這麼一想著結果在行駛中的機體卻突然劇烈的搖動起來，嚇得身上那人連腳趾都縮了起來，因緊張而腹部出力夾緊，結果反效果的使殤不患在裡頭的東西似乎又漲大了些。

凜雪鴉感受明顯的嗚咽出聲，幸虧亂流的情況並不久，在空姐過來禮貌詢問而殤不患也回以沒事後他才發現似乎是方才的緊張使得凜雪鴉居然搶先了一步，在腹上黏膩感和吐著濁白垂軟的性器讓他不禁笑道調侃著。  
「還以為遇上什麼都能臨危不亂。」  
話才說完就被凜雪鴉瞪了一眼，但此時眼裡盈滿水氣無論怎麼看都只像是在嬌嗔，讓殤不患覺得這人更加難得的可愛。  
也許也只有凜雪鴉能有這麼多的樣貌能讓他去發現去驚喜。  
這樣想著的殤不患又開始動了起來，已經漲大到把穴口都吃撐的莖柱在抽出不時還帶著壁內粉色的軟肉，控制不了的本性讓他面對囔著太快的凜雪鴉也只能回應著忍耐一下，就這樣抽插了數十，等到熱液隨著滿足的性器射出，淋上對方緊熱發燙的肉壁時他才意識到這次似乎比平常還要慢上許多。  
而在懷中到一半就已經軟塌無力的人已經滿臉濕潤的窩在肩上，暫時不想面對的模樣也讓殤不患發自內心的憐愛，就算知道對方平時跟這些字眼完全撇不上關係他也這般認為。

「這樣說起來，你沒告訴過我東離是怎麼樣的國家。」  
等到懷中的人終於順了呼吸，殤不患才緩緩問出這個問題。  
「嗯……怎麼形容呢。」凜雪鴉語調輕鬆的說著，卻掩蓋不了聲音的沙啞和情慾殘留的繾綣，「是個天氣變化很大，治安不怎麼好，還時不時會遇到怪事的地方。」  
「怎麼盡說些壞話。」  
「是嗎，我認為不患會喜歡唷。」

｜天際線 完｜


	6. Chapter 6

《番外》

殤不患對於凜雪鴉就算人不在身邊也有辦法找他麻煩的能力感到頭痛。

事實上他現在的確是在頭痛，另一方面的。

早上六點就爬起去上第一節的課，就算是平時有再練身，但聽著平版無聊的講課依舊使他還沒下課便開始昏昏欲睡，幸好坐在最後一排的他神情就算倦睏但老教授還是沒有發現，不過他也不想這麼明目張膽的就打起瞌睡來。  
就當他眼皮還在跟睡魔奮鬥時在口袋裡的手機突然震動了下，直覺這個時間點除了那個有時差的傢伙還有誰有這種閒情逸致，他的腦中馬上就浮現出這個想法。  
於是他在桌下偷偷的拿出手機，解開密碼鎖後不看還好。  
光是看到對方傳送過來的影片訊息截圖殤不患差點沒把手機摔下桌子。  
這下可好，意識是清醒了，但某處也醒了。

殤不患強忍湧上的衝動一直到課程結束後才衝回寄宿家庭，一邊想著自從已讀後對方一句都不吭聲，肯定是知道自己還在上課故意傳這種東西過來。  
一想到對方會如何露出得意洋洋的表情，像是隻偷腥的貓笑著他，殤不患就覺得自己又被戲弄了一頓。

但他還是老實的把門鎖上，躺到床上後才點開那個一看就知道是什麼東西的影片。

凜雪鴉傳些情色性感相片、或是影片過來已經不是一兩次的事情了，包含還有好幾次他們電話或者視訊講一講就會往奇怪的方向過去。  
這些縱使經常發生但殤不患依舊無法當作習以為常的冷靜下來，也促使對方越來越得寸進尺。

一點開影片他就聽到了對方的喘息聲。  
明顯是全裸的背影，但紮成馬尾的雪髮就在腰間擺晃撩動。  
而視線再往下移動就不然看到，包含一覽無遺的那處裡面正插著一根東西，黑色的性玩具看似有底盤的樣子，牢固的貼合在地板上，白色的大理石上沿著臀處的範圍上頭泛著水光，可見對方已經這樣玩了有好一陣子了。

殤不患才剛點開就覺得褲子布料被撐的有點緊，於是他將長褲往下拉並將手伸進去撫慰那根東西，但眼裡還是目不轉睛的盯著螢幕。

凜雪鴉大腿往兩側大開著，自己騎在上頭的搖晃，那玩具在他體內也來回的抽插著發出淫靡的水聲，反光也讓那根仿似性器的巨物上頭像是沾滿淫水般地充滿遐想。  
這些還不算是最糟，殤不患明明看不到表情，但在聽到凜雪鴉自己肏的舒服了，滿足的呻吟著，手上的莖身卻又漲了一圈，腦海裡全都是記憶中凜雪鴉被自己幹到發出這種聲音的景象。

看不到使得他混著各種層面的慾望就覺得撐不下去，更不用說他在聽到那道被情慾渲染的嗓音喊他名字時。  
手上的速度又繼續加快，他看著影片中故意自己搖著越發淫亂，叫聲也越來越情色的凜雪鴉，想起每次都被自己操到口裡不知所云呢喃甚至是失去意識的模樣。

直到影片最後那個高潮後就腿軟無力，拔出時他可以看到明顯紅腫的穴口那暫時合不攏的景象，但對方仍然只有背影。  
他就這樣像是滿足般的趴在地上獲得短暫的休憩，影片卻到這裡結束。  
殤不患一開始還有些錯愕，但他馬上就意識到對方是有意為之的。

故意讓他看得到吃不到，最後自己爽了卻連一句話都不給他下菜。  
這種作惡的心態簡直要不得，殤不患把還沒鎖上螢幕的手機扔到一旁，想著這個惡劣的把戲和想要把人操哭的念頭把慾望弄出。  
—  
「反正不患下次過來也是半年後的事了，更別提說不定會延畢。」  
短暫的視訊裡凜雪鴉穿著寬大的針織衫，光是看著殤不患那黑著臉的表情就知道發生什麼事，計謀得逞後的撐著頭得意的笑著，剛起床的神情像是還沒清醒，紅瞳半睜著，眼角也紅紅的，看似一臉清純，嘴裡卻已經吐不出象牙的烏鴉嘴。  
已經習慣這些的殤不患一邊回嘴情人沒營養的垃圾話，一邊看著電腦右下角跳出買好機票的通知信件，開始在思考著要如何在平凡不過的日子裡給他一些驚喜。

｜天際線 番外 完｜


End file.
